Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heater.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, most outdoor heaters use standing columns to prop up burners, for example, patent CN 20052000535 U discloses an infrared remote control heating stove, which uses a standing column to prop up its burner; by arranging a reflecting cover above the burner to reflect the heat; that infrared remote control heating stove has some drawbacks such as low thermal efficiency and small heating space; the heat is circumferentially radiated, resulting in most of the heating area not being utilized; and using a standing column for connecting parts can easily cause the head part of the heater to become askew.